


Urbex

by Leeuwin



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: (LOL!), Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Gore, Choices, Creepy, Cussing, Deep and dark content, Difficult Decisions, Disturbing Themes, Dom/sub, Don't judge a book by its cover, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fake Character Death, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Ghost Town, Group of Friends, Headcanon Accepted, Horror, Hostage Situations, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know the end yet, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Love Triangles, Massacre, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Midwich Elementary School, Monsters, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nurses, OC/OC - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Omniscient, Post-Silent Hill 3, Revenge, Secret Crush, Stalking, Survival, Survival Horror, Swearing, Teenagers and young adults, Teratophilia, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Executioner - Freeform, The story takes place nowadays, There's no way out, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence, Work In Progress, urbex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeuwin/pseuds/Leeuwin
Summary: On Halloween night, five friends decide to take a trip and go explore the ghost town of Silent Hill. But what they don't know is, their nightmare is yet to come...
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character, Pyramid Head/Original Character





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting cross-legged, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, Cory was watching TV. Nothing interesting on the program, except stupid bloopers and other candy commercials. Stretching out her numb legs, the mid 40-year-old woman sighed. _Always the same old story!_ She stretched out her arm towards the remote control on the coffee table. _Shit ! Too short. A few more inches, and ..._ In a desperate attempt, the female leaned forward with a sudden movement that nearly knocked her face first onto the immaculate carpet.

\- For God Sake ! she heard herself scream as the contents of her mug spilled over the woolly surface.

She sprinted towards the kitchen, praying that it wasn't too late. When she returned, armed with a mop and a roll of paper towels, she was amazed to find that Russel had kindly made it easier for her.

\- It can't be, she choked.

Cory gave the doberman a pat, ordering him to leave. Then, realizing the disaster, the woman ran a hand through her hair.

\- Damn it, Russel. What are we gonna do with you?

The hound, warm in his basket, gave a brief bark, as if to signify his displeasure.

\- Good, good, Cory capitulated. You can finish cleaning the carpet. I was planning to change it anyway.

It didn't take much longer for the canine to rush over the spilled drink, its tail flapping frantically. After a few seconds of watching the animal, Cory grabbed the remote and slumped back onto the couch. She looked at her watch, a completely futile gesture since the television set had a digital clock. Nineteen fifty-nine. Pulling up a blonde lock that hid her eyes, the woman turned in the direction of the stairs.

\- Nerin, Honey! It is almost time!

As her daughter did not answer, Cory began to go upstairs, stopped dead in her tracks by the deep voice of the news anchor.

* * *

> \- Today is the anniversary of the disappearance of little Katia Landerland. Seven years after the terrible accident of which her parents were victims, we still do not know if the child was indeed abducted. After several investigations, no clue was ever found. The Maine state law enforcement has interviewed the remaining members of Katia's family, but they unfortunately have nothing more to tell us. It is obvious that the Katia case will remain a shock for the inhabitants of Portland, especially since there is no evidence to confirm the hypothesis of death.
> 
> * * *

  
During the monologue, Cory had held her breath. It had been seven years already ... Seven years during which Lana and George hardly left their home. Cory did his best to ask for news regularly, inviting the couple to dinner as soon as possible. But if Lana, friend and colleague of Cory, gave up without fear of being judged, George, him, remained silent. His large black eyes, borrowed with immense sadness, spoke for themselves. Nothing, including his wife, could ease the pain of having lost his brother. As for his niece, she could not be found. No trail seemed to come off. He had heard the cops establish a link with Rory Kingsfield, famous serial killer known to have kidnapped and mutilated a dozen kids across the United States, but this possibility had never convinced the man. First of all, said Sandman, as his name implied, was only rife at night; however, it was at six o'clock that the firefighters were warned of the accident by a jogger. Then Kingsfield was currently in jail, awaiting trial.  
George had confided his distress to Cory two days after the disappearance, when speaking was not yet impossible.

The female closed her eyes, remembering the faces of her former neighbors. She sighed for a long time then, feeling the tears bead, straightened up. She would call Lana tomorrow, to invite her for the tea. Even if her friend tried hard to show the opposite, it would have been necessary to be blind not to notice how the affair reached her.  
At first, Cory had to redouble her efforts to hide the truth to her daughter. She and Katia weren't the closest friends in the world, but the death of her grandmother had brought them together. One day, Nerin, then twelve years old, came face to face with a journalist waiting for her on her return from school. A long discussion followed, punctuated by tears.  
  
\- Woof! Russel barked, pulling his owner out of her lethargy.

Cory instinctively turned her head in the direction of the window, behind which stood a slim figure. Soon there was a knock on the door, and Cory forced herself to put on her best smile.

\- Trick or treat ! squawked a sassy little girl dressed as Cinderella. 

\- Hmm, let's see ...

Cory stuck a hand out from behind her back, revealing a bag of multi-colored treats.

\- I go for the candy, she joked.

She handed the bag to the kid, who couldn't contain her joy and hopped in place like a raging kangaroo.

\- Thank you ! Thank you ! Thank you !

At the child's ecstasy, Cory felt a small pang in her heart. Never again would she see Katia's face light up at the sight of lolipops or soft caramels. The adult shook her head, chasing her bad thoughts. She greeted briefly Mrs. Kirston, who was standing in the aisle, and closed the door.

Nerin still hadn't finished getting ready, as the Guns N 'Roses album which had been looping for over an hour in the bathroom attested.  


\- Honey! You are going to be late !

As if to back up her words, a screeching of tires sounds, followed by a slamming of the door.

\- I'm coming!

Nerin rushed down the steps and tumbled like a rocket into the living room, where she nearly tripped over the freshly washed tiles. Excited, the teenager lowered the handle and rushed into Casey's arms.

> 


	2. Chapter 2

He pulled away from his friend's embrace, at best hiding an underlying blush behind a nervous chuckle. He couldn't help but detail her: long slender legs highlighted with black tights, a cleavage revealing a generous white chest, pretty lace mittens ... With her eyeliner accentuating her sapphire irises and her fine blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, she really looked like an angel. The fact that she was disguised as a fairytale witch did not change her natural beauty, even if this outfit would prove to be very inappropriate for the following events. At Mrs Dove's staring glances, Casey looked away.

\- Shit, Nerin, the boy chuckled, with a hint of embarrassment. It's not Mardi Gras!

The young woman put her index finger in front of her mouth, frowning.

\- What about you Casey? Don't you have a disguise too?

_Ouch. The 1 milllion dollars question._ Nerin turned to her mother, her fists on her hips in a deliberately theatrical gesture, and hastened to find an explanation.

\- Haha! It's a hell of a story, isn't it Casey? His cat scratched it. So, he no longer has a choice: he will have to come dressed like that.

\- It is true ? Cory asked (her voice reflected some puzzlement). Isn't your sister allergic to cat hair?

Nerin froze on the threshold. _Holy shit. Find something, anything!_

\- Uh no. In fact, yes! replied the young man, uncomfortable. It's just...

\- They arranged a special room. The garage.

\- For Maria? asked the forty, incredulous.

\- For the cat! Nerin writhed, entangled up to her neck in her lie.

Fortunately, the heroic Casey pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, cutting the conversation short:

\- Damn, time flies! We better go! Chris and the others must be waiting for us!

What Nerin's mother didn't need to know was, that Chris was by no means a friend; on the contrary, he was the former leader of a gang of racketeers in Santa Ann when they were in college. And that there was no "Halloween Party" planned tonight, of course.

\- Good. I'll let you go, Cory smirked, placing a wick behind her ear. Be careful in the car. And don't drink too much alcohol. I love you, Riri.

***

The two women hugged, and Nerin followed her best friend to his 4x4, pretending not to have heard her mother call her "Riri" once more.

The teenager hated that nickname. Already at the time, it reminded her of Rihanna, absolute idol of Casey's little sister, who played all her hits in a loop at every slumber party. Because yes, girls can also do this kind of things with members of the "other species", as Maria liked to call to annoy her brother!

Between Nerin and Casey, there had never been anything but friendship, though the latter seemed to hope for much more. Boy-girl friendship was a sensitive topic for most of the people Nerin knew, but she knew very well the difference between friendship and love. At least, that's what she kept saying, to others as well as to her own brain. In reality, the young girl was ignorant of this feeling so complex that it can move mountains and commit the best or the worst.

In nineteen years of existence, Nerin Alina Dove had never felt any form of attraction for anyone. Neither girl nor boy had ever caused her the slightest arrousal. Sometimes she wondered. Maybe she was just hermetic about love? She didn't want to end up like those old girls, going through dating sites with their cats!

It wasn't as if Casey had nothing for him, though: resourceful, smart, funny, outspoken ... He was all about the ideal man. And his physique was not to be outdone: disheveled brown hair that sometimes gave the impression that he had done it with a firecracker, magnificent deep gray eyes, the slender body but nevertheless firm and well built (no matter how much he pretended to never exercise, Nerin was convinced that the gym membership she had once found under his bed was no coincidence) ...

Despite his countless good traits, Casey Flickerman only rose to the rank of best friend in the young girl's mind. She couldn't imagine him being a potential boyfriend, the idea alone making her want to burst out laughing.

***

\- Hey ho! Someone there ?

Sixteen-year-old Maria's thin voice suddenly brought Nerin back to reality.

\- Oh, sorry. Hey Maria. You were saying ?

Lost in thought, she had barely seen Casey open the door for her.

The brunette bit her lip, refraining from commenting on her friend's outfit.

\- I watched you from the car, she declared finally. Your mom still doesn't seem to have figured out you're not a baby anymore. I mean, what are you waiting for to buy yourself a scooter and finally be free?

As she smoked, Nerin snatched the cigarette from Maria's hands and threw it out the window.

\- And you ? What are you waiting for to stop this bullshit? To have cancer? (she sighed) You know very well I don't have the money to buy me a scooter. Since my father stopped paying the alimony, Mom had been wanting to save all the money.

\- Oh, please, cut the brunette. You are not poor, either.

\- That's no reason to spend everything into a scooter, the other muttered. Or in cigarettes ...

This sudden repartee left Maria speechless. Usually she was the queen of sarcasm. Nerin was more of the stuck nerd type. Examining the night sky of October, the young girl smiled: this night was well on its way to remain etched in our memories.


	3. Chapter 3

She was running, braving the storm. She was running without really knowing where to go, thinking of nothing but her own survival. Her legs ached horribly, and the snow... No. The _aches_ , were beating against her, hampering her every move. An opaque fog had invaded the city, and she had no choice but to head blindly in this enigmatic and terrifying world.

Her foot hit an obstacle, and she barely caught it, gasping for air. No time to recover from her emotions, he had to continue. Trace the route without looking back. With the back of her hand, she brushed aside a lock of red hair that blocked her forehead, and started off again. She tried to look straight ahead, but the bad weather didn't allow her to see a yard. _Damn this fucking town!_

_Scraaaatch!_

First thunderbolt. _As if that wasn't enough_ , thought the unfortunate woman. The elements seemed to combine against her, adding more and more pressure. Not even in her worst nightmares, had she considered such madness. She swallowed back her tears, wanting to go home more than ever.

_Scraaaatch!_

Her heart skipped a beat. The snow -ashes- gradually turned to hail, and it was too much for the poor girl. She let herself fall on the asphalt, feeling her strength abandon her. Her chest rose and fell in terrible spasms, and her eyes rolled back. It was the end.

No. She dug her bleeding nails deep into the asphalt, drawing on her last reserves. She had to get up. She had no choice. Either that or ...

A cry tore the sky. It was one of them, and it was coming for her. It had tracked her down, chased her relentlessly for days on end, and finally victory was reaching out to it. Any second she was going to see it appear, its sharp fangs glistening in the gray darkness, and it would devour her like everyone else. Like her mother.

_Scraaaatch!_

She straightened up as quickly as she could, just in time to keep an egg-sized hailstone from slamming right into her face.

* * *

That cry again. Both shrill and cavernous, it could just as well have come from a mixture of an owl and a lion. But she knew only too well what the source was; so she preferred not to hang around any longer. Outside, it was death. To venture like this in the middle of the night was suicide, but she couldn't have done otherwise. It had been several days since she had spotted this little store on the corner of Finney Street. She had made a mental map of the place, with a precise plan in mind. It's crazy how the brain adapts so quickly in a hostile situation. Unfortunately, she hadn't foreseen that her stay in Silent Hill would make her insomniac, nor that she would have used up all her food supply in less than two days. So she had taken her courage in both hands, grabbing her backpack -in fact, the object belonged to her cousin Tina, who kindly lent it, but given the circumstances, no one would come and claim ownership-, where she had stuffed all the old wrappers of cookies and dried fruits, and pushed open the door. She had planned to be back within ten minutes, time to refuel and throw away her trash. The fog had caught her off guard as she stepped out of the store, her backpack hanging over her frail shoulders.

That's when she saw it. Emerging from the mist, muzzle sniffing the air for fresh flesh. A dog. Or rather, the corpse of a dog. Quietly seated on the pavement, it was watching her from its empty eye sockets, waiting for the right moment to strike. Nothing, except the imperceptible movement of the muzzle sucking the essence of life which escaped from its future prey, allowed to affirm that the animal was quite real.

They had stood there, perfectly still, for what seemed like an eternity. She, petrified, struggling against the tremors and holding her breath. It, growling, black lips rolled back in an abominable carnivorous smile.

They could have continued this macabre game for a very long time, if the croaking of a crow had not echoed from the roof of a neighboring building. The bird had only snatched a small, stifled cry from the girl, but it had hardly taken more for the monster to throw itself on her, stretching out its filamentous legs like springs.

* * *

She slipped between the planks. The small gap was the only way out she had found in her sprint burst against death. And it had definitely saved her life, for the dog was still on her heels when she turned to join Bachman Road, she could still feel its putrid breath on her back.

Swallowing her saliva, the unfortunate girl put her hand on her wrist, brushing her lucky bracelet. She whispered a prayer and kissed the jewel. Only a few paces away, the dog uttered a long, dismal whine, to which was added another, and then yet another. There were at least ten of them, lurking in the darkness.

She closed her eyes, feeling a silent tear run down her left cheek. _If only this was all a dream ..._

Exhausted, the poor girl moved forward in the night, in search of shelter. She finally managed, despite the lack of visibility, to make her way to an abandoned garden shed. It was freezing cold, but it was no time to be difficult. She curled up between a tiller and a few bags of fertilizer that had obviously not been used for ages (everything was dead in this damn town), and hummed a lullaby.

Outside, the storm had ceased.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy the story so far! :)
> 
> As you can see, I chose to place SH in its original state, Maine, but it's really not important. That's juste because it's the original one and I'm such a Stephen King fan x)
> 
> Also, sorry for my bad english sometimes, this is not my native language even if I really try to improve. If you have any comment, don't be shy and feel free to tell me! 
> 
> Stay safe~
> 
> XoXo


End file.
